Don't move!
by DonnerEngel
Summary: After performing a summoning charm for fun, Jaden and his friends end up actually summoning a demon that will kill them if they move. Warnings for slight gore and character death! Rivalshipping.


**Something quick I wrote for myself because I can^^**

 **Me not owning Yugioh GX!**

 **Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Kinda gory!**

 **Also, Rivalshipping :3 Please enjoy~**

* * *

Jaden tried to breathe normally, despite the rising panic in his chest.

He could feel Syrus' heart beating seemingly a mile per hour from where he sat next to him, pressing the brunette's arm to his chest in an attempt of getting at least a little bit comfort.

Jaden wanted nothing more than to tell his shivering friend that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't.

Nothing would be fine in the end.

He saw Atticus sitting across from him, the remote still in his hand and his facial expression giving away just how broken and traumatized he was.

Jaden could understand him. He as well had a hard time trying to comprehend what was happening here.

Next to Atticus was Aster who was trying his best to keep up a brave front to prove that he was better than everybody else.

Jaden couldn't really read anything in his eyes since Aster was just staring straight ahead, but he guessed he was equally as shocked as the rest of them was.

Jesse was also here, standing somewhere behind him as far as he was aware. He had just wanted to get something to drink from Chazz' minibar and now he was forced to hold his position, possibly with a glass in his hand that was shaking ever so slightly.

Jaden's eyes continued to wander across the room until he met Chazz' gaze.

The black haired teen was at the other end of the room, one hand on the light switch that he had flicked a few minutes ago to get rid of the 'ridiculous and not even creepy' atmosphere they had all tried to produce in his room.

Neither of them had believed it would come to this, it was all supposed to be a stupid joke, a thing to laugh about the next day.

Now they weren't even sure they would live another day.

The glass on the table in front of Jaden was still spinning on the blood-splattered ouiji board, indicating the presence of a demon.

The demon they had summoned.

Nobody had believed it would work, they had all laughed about this and taken it light-heartedly.

'Six will die, one will live.'

The message the ouiji board had spelled out for them after they had finished the summoning charm.

As long as they remained motionless like this, they were safe; the moment one of them moved, the demon would come out and brutally murder them.

Alexis had already fallen prey to her panic and had been killed while trying to run out of Chazz' room, so Jaden tried very hard to stay calm. He didn't want any of them to die.

''What are we gonna do?'', he asked into the room, just to break the heavy silence that had settled on all of them.

''There's really not much we can do right now, slacker.''

''Whose stupid idea was this anyway?''

''We all came up with this together, you can't put the blame on one specific person, Aster.''

Aster snorted. ''Well, I'm blaming Jaden anyway.''

''Why me?''

''Because whenever something weird happens, it's always your fault! I hope this monster gets you next, maybe this whole thing will be solved then.''

Jaden couldn't help but visibly flinch at the harsh words. Aster always trashed him whenever he got the chance, yet this time he felt like due to the recent incident with Alexis and this whole demon thing his nerves were more sensible and exposed to this kind of comment.

Chazz seemed to sense this as well.

''Hey, Aster, how about you shut up and set an example as to how getting killed is done properly?''

''Chazz!'', Jesse's voice came from behind Jaden. ''This is not the right time to throw insults at other people!''

''Oh, if I do it, it's wrong, but this bastard is allowed to insult Jaden all he wants or what? This is some good logic right there!''

''Of course it was also not right of him to talk to Jaden like that, but I'm sure he'll apologize now, isn't that right, Aster?''

Aster merely made a ''Hmpf!'' sound and turned his head away.

This little gesture was enough to make Jaden's heart stop as he feared the demon would just suddenly appear even after the slightest movements.

But everything stayed silent.

That was, if you didn't count the spinning glass on the ouiji board.

''Will it stop?'', Syrus whined, desperately wanting to cover his ears to block out the persistent noise.

''It won't stop until five more of us are dead, so go ahead and die already. I have an appointment tomorrow morning.''

Jaden could see how Atticus' finger slowly moved to the on/off button of the remote.

If he switched the TV on right now and the volume was at least medium, several people in this room would be startled and possibly move enough to catch the demon's attention. He seemed not yet cruel enough to press it, but who knew what a few more hours would do to all of their sanity?

''So you're saying that just because you're a pro you should deserve to live?'', Chazz challenged, his expression telling that if it weren't for their current situation he would have gone over to Aster and beat him into the ground.

''So what's with our families? Do they not count in your opinion?''

''You knew what you were getting yourself into in the first place.''

''As were you. Your point being?''

''My point being I'm better than all of you together, so I should live.''

Every muscle in Chazz' body was screaming at him to go over there and punch this arrogant kid right in the face, but he also knew it was Aster's intention to provoke him and make him move, so he stayed where he was and tried to calm down.

Atticus was sitting with his back to him, but Chazz could feel the rage emitting from the usually cheerful and positive student.

''Will you shut up now?''

''Why don't you try and make me?''

''Guys, let's all calm down'', Jesse tried to reason again, but his reasoning fell on deaf ears as Atticus dropped the remote on the ground and stood up in quick movement.

''Alright, I will try to shut you up'', he declared, turning to the silver haired duelist and throwing a punch at him nobody had thought he would be capable of. ''I don't care that this will cost me my life, someone had to show you what a little bitch you are.''

He stood there for a moment, shoulders heaving and looking down on Aster who was to his feet. The pro duelist seemed in too much pain to say anything.

Suddenly there was a terrifying growl coming from the stairs near the entrance to Chazz' dorm room which became louder by the second.

Jaden had not seen the demon before, so it took all of his willpower not to flat out scream when he saw the black thing coming into his field of vision. It had an incredibly deformed face with piercing red eyes and two set of razorlike teeth.

''Jaden, look at me.'' Chazz' voice was only a whisper, yet Jaden could still understand him and he forced his eyes to concentrate only on Chazz. He wished he could just run over there and into the arms that would protect him from this nightmare.

He heard screaming and growling and heavy thumping noises, somewhere inbetween the noise of the spinning glass, but he tried to block everything out.

He focused on Chazz, the way he was standing, the way his chest was rising and sinking in a regular rhythm, the way his fingers on the light switch slowly curled.

He tried to find comfort in those steely grey eyes of his, in every aspect of him that was Chazz.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore the agonized noises Atticus was making and it physically hurt him not to be able to do anything about it.

Syrus was shivering and squirming next to him, not wanting to move and simultaneously fighting the urge to just run away.

''Stay calm, don't panic...'' He didn't know if he had said it to himself or to his friend, but the statement applied either way.

Meanwhile, Aster tried to make a run for the door, believing that while the demon was occupied with Atticus, he could get away unseen. He didn't get very far because the dark creature suddenly launched himself at the pro duelist, bringing him to fall once more.

Jaden really wanted to focus on Chazz, but his eyes moved on their own and before he knew it, he was looking at the terrifying scene of Aster getting murdered by this thing.

The demon grabbed him by the neck with one of those razorlike claws, the other claw on his chest where his heart was probably beating in highspeed.

''Khh...! Let go!'' He tried prying at the claw around his neck to no avail. ''Stupid thing, I told you to l-''

His protests were cut short when the claw tightened around his neck and after a moment of silence the demon suddenly yanked Aster's head from the rest of his body as if it was a daisy.

Jaden quickly closed his eyes, but the picture of a decapitated Aster wouldn't leave his mind. He heard a disturbing wet sound, followed by dragging noises before everything went quiet again.

''Oh my god...'', Jesse choked out, his voice trembling. ''Oh my god, oh my god...''

''I want to go home...'', Syrus cried into Jaden's arm. He hadn't actually seen the murder, but his ears were working pretty well and so was his imagination.

''Is everyone alright?''

''Define 'alright', Chazz.''

''Alive and mentally stable, if that's even possible at this point. Jaden, what about you, are you okay?''

The brunette nodded, still refusing to open his eyes.

''I told you not to look, why don't you listen to me?''

''I'm sorry...''

Sighing. ''Just do me a favor from now on and don't look. And don't move!''

''But this is not going to work.'', Jesse chimed in. ''We're four right now. The demon won't disappear until three of us are dead.''

''We'll think of a way for sure...'' Being optimistic was not Chazz' style, but he thought that maybe it would calm Jaden down which it did, surprisingly enough.

''Yes..yes, we'll..definitely think of something...We will be alright...''

His breathing went down from hysterical to normal and he forced his tense muscles to relax as best he could. His arm was hurting from where Syrus still had a tight grip on it, so he tried to focus on his physical pain rather than his mental pain.

''I...I think one of you should live...'', Syrus suddenly said, throwing a possibility in the room nobody had thought about. Willingly getting killed.

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Well..you guys are all very talented duelists...you have loving families..''

Chazz coughed. ''Yeah because my family is the best in that category...''

''But you get my point, don't you? Once the school learns about what we did here, they will look at the remainer and say 'Wow, that is a strong person'. I..don't want them to be disappointed when they see that all those talented duelists died and I am the one that lives. That's why I'm thinking about sacrificing myself...''

Jaden had opened his eyes again and stared at his friend in disbelief.

''What are you saying? Each of our lives is worth the same!''

''No, it isn't, Jay. But that's okay. Maybe if I sacrifice myself now, people will finally notice me...maybe even recognize me as a hero...'' He losened his grip on the brunette's arm and slowly stood up.

An expression of utter respect was present on Chazz' face as he bowed his head slightly. ''We will make sure your sacrifice will not go to waste.''

''W-what are you saying?! We have to stop him!'', Jaden nearly cried, reaching to grasp Syrus' arm and hold him back, but failing because the other boy was already out of his reach and any more movement would cause the demon to kill him as well.

This time he did close his eyes in time which saved him the sickening sight of the demon crawling closer and killing Syrus by banging his head against the wall multiple times. Somewhere in between the thud sounds, there was the sound of a light switch flicking.

Chazz had turned the light in the room off.

Unfortunately, the demon's red glowing eyes could still be seen once he opened his eyes again and he let out a frightened gasp.

The monster didn't mind him as he ripped at Syrus' body with its claws, spraying hot blood into the room and right onto the furniture and Jaden's pants when it tore something, most likely a limb, off which landed somewhere near the door.

Jesse choked on something and, with renewed panic, he made a dash to the door to get out of the room, but the second the demon heard his quick footsteps, it growled loudly and jumped the bluenette, judging by the loud thud that followed the footsteps.

Jaden simply couldn't stand this anymore at this point. His friends were all dying and he felt devastated that he couldn't do a damn thing about it and just sit there and take it.

He couldn't take it.

He wanted to cry, scream, destroy something to express his endless frustration, but most of all he just wanted to be held in Chazz' arms and have him whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

He wanted to touch him before he died, to kiss him in the most passionate way there was to make the most out of the moment.

After all, he didn't have much more than a moment to live anyway.

Therefore, despite the demon being present and despite his will to stay still, he got up and sprinted across the room.

He couldn't see anything, but he had memorized where Chazz was standing, so he was able to run straight into his arms where he buried his face in the black haired teen's shoulder and just cried.

Cried tears of fear because he knew he was going to die.

Cried tears of grief because everyone was dead.

Cried tears of joy because at least Chazz was going to live.

''I love you'', he managed to choke out inbetween his crying and sobbing. ''Oh god, I love you...''

Chazz put his arms around the brunette, holding him close like he had done so often already in their relationship.

''I love you too..'' His voice was hoarse and he pressed Jaden closer to his chest in an attempt to protect him from the demon who was done murdering Jesse and crawled closer while watching with those heartless red eyes.

''I...I...''

Jaden was having difficulties forming a proper sentence. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he was shivering in fear, but there was still one thing he had to do before he was going to die.

He placed his shaking hands on Chazz' cheeks and leaned forward to give his lover a kiss that would mark their goodbye.

He was so close to Chazz' lips, he could even feel the other boy's breath on his lips.

But he never had time to close the distance between them because suddenly the demon launched itself forward and pierced Jaden's body with his claws right where his heart was.

And Chazz could only imagine how heartbroken Jaden must have been while taking his last breath, so close to fulfilling his last wish and yet never able to actually fulfill it.

Without making another sound, the brunette collapsed onto the floor.

The demon gave a satisfied growl and merged with the darkness of the room while the light switched on all by itself, revealing his room, once so clean and fresh, now sprinkled with red spots everywhere and distorted body parts lying around.

The glass had stopped spinning, now that the ritual had been completed.

Chazz dropped to his knees.


End file.
